Two of Us
by kiwiOCD
Summary: This is the M rated accompaniment to 'One of Us' I will indicate in the notes and story where each chapter fits with the parent story. WARNING – M rated includes sexual content. If it is not your thing please don't continue reading.


**Two of Us**

**Chapter 1 - Cabin Fever**

Welcome the first M rated accompaniment to 'One of Us'.

This fits with Chapter 2 'Beginnings' of One of Us.

It is October 2012. Rick Castle and Kate Beckett have – finally - been together as a couple for almost 6 months. After a particularly difficult case, Captain Gates has given the team a long weekend and at Jim Beckett's suggestion Kate and Rick are going to escape to the Beckett family cabin in the Catskills to relax and spend some quality time together.

**WARNING – M rated includes sexual content. If it is not your thing please don't continue reading.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything to do with Castle except my copy of the DVD's and books. Any and all legal stuff applies too.

* * *

**Thursday.**

It had been more than a week-and-a-half, almost two weeks since they were last intimate. Her period and then a hell of case that left them all shattered and drained beyond exhaustion had killed any ability or desire to be amorous.

Gates had given the team a long weekend starting that Thursday night. Kate couldn't help feel that the Captain at the very least suspected them, if not outright knew. Still they went through the motions of their subterfuge. Of course having their friends know took a little of the edge off if it also tended to make them just a tad complacent. Both of them she was honest enough to admit sometimes.

Somehow she made enough time on the Wednesday afternoon to meet her Dad for a quick catch-up and coffee. Rick had stayed back in the Precinct and worked with Ryan on the case and their ever present work-partner-only alibi. Meanwhile Esposito had taken his turn and crashed on the couch in the break room.

On her return, it was immediately apparent to Castle that whatever Kate and her Dad had discussed over coffee had washed some of the frustration and lethargy away and with the gleam of a spark in her eyes. She had pulled him aside without so much as a by-your-leave and told him, resulting in the self-same twinkle in his eyes when they returned from the break room with coffees for all the team. Ryan noticed and if he had possessed more energy he would have probably ragged on 'Mom and Dad' but it was days too late for that. Fortuitously for all, the dynamic duo's newfound energy also powered the breakthrough and less than a day later they had wrapped the case up and the team separated for their much-needed downtime.

* * *

Although it was late in the season, they taken the chance to follow her Dad's suggestion. A weekend at the Beckett family cabin in the Catskills. And hey if it rained a lot then being stuck inside with a roaring log fire and their own body heat was not exactly going to be the end of the world. That bit was definitely not her Dad's suggestion. Ewwhhh!

Exiting the Precinct that Thursday night she had _shaken hands_ with her partner before she headed back to her place to sleep and then pack in the morning. Rick did likewise with the minor variation of having at least one red-head waiting at home to hug.

* * *

**Friday.**

He had picked her up on the dot of ten in the morning outside her apartment. For the first time in nearly three days she got to kiss him properly - full of regret, longing, promise and desire. From the look on his face, her decision to meet on the curb was the right one. If he had come up, they would never have left her apartment. She was beginning to wonder why she had an apartment at all, except for when they needed to escape the Loft for alone time. As ever they never discussed it, but she felt they were getting closer to the need to make decisions, big decisions.

She has a large duffel bag packed with linens and bedding, a smaller ruck sack with her clothes and her daypack with her personal gear including badge and sidearm.

The tailgate raises automatically – of course it would – and she spies a box of food, a medium size cooler, and bag containing his own clothes, and daypack of his own. She's pleasantly surprised to find nothing else there. It would appear he's followed her instructions. Of course she had issued the instructions with all sorts of inducements to encourage his compliance.

She had been vaguely disappointed to see him behind the wheel of the dark grey SUV. That they were not going up in the Ferrari or even the silver Mercedes was a shame but she had to concede that the rented Jeep was the perfect compromise. Luxurious enough for the drive but yet able to blend in outside the city. Nothing says famous author on dirty weekend than a woman comfortably nestled beside the ruggedly handsome (not that she'll ever admit it, too much anyway) driver of a flame red Ferrari.

She had even let him drive. She had messed with the radio just to extract a small measure of revenge for all his earlier infractions. She had given him address on Wednesday night and he had the GPS already programmed. And he really was an assured driver. So much so she took a nap and let him and the GPS navigate to the cabin with just a single rest stop on the way.

* * *

Of course the place hadn't changed much, even it had been about fifteen months since she was last here. When she left to return to the city and active duty, she hadn't known if she would ever be able to come back. Too many memories pushing uncomfortably against her. Unconsciously she had held out her hand and was not surprised when she felt the warm, slightly sweaty palm of her partner nestle against hers, and squeeze reassuringly.

It was in need of a bit of TLC but was otherwise sound and homely. The post war cabin was largely timber with a low stone foundation. The 'L' shaped structure had half an upstairs with room for two bedrooms, toilet and small bathroom. Downstairs comprised a laundry/mud/snow room, larder, kitchen, and large living room complete with sofa bed, log fireplace and a three-quarters wrap around deck on the outside.

Rick had been silent since they exited the vehicle.

"Nice place. So this is where you spent the summer?" He can't help the question that escapes his lips.

She nods, having expected it or something similar, and then feels the need to explain more.

"Rick I've never had anyone up here. This is my Dad's cabin now." He nods but doesn't look reassured so she expands.

"I've barely been here since my Mom, except for after the shooting. I'd broken up with Josh before I came here. He never came here. No one else except my Dad and me, since Mom." Until you is left unsaid.

"Well I'm honored." He squeezes her hand, the serious look on his face demonstrably proving how much he needed that information.

"I wish I could say the same about the Hamptons."

"Shush. It's different and you know it. We're moving forward Rick, not looking back."

She kisses him for good measure too. He deserved so much more.

Before emptying the Jeep, she decides to give him the dollar tour of the cabin, which in hindsight should have been the five buck version given how frequently he's stopped her to inspect some item closer, or pose a question. She also flips the heating on, although there's no snow yet, it's chilly enough and she had plans that involve them wearing far less than the season requires. Plus it also heats the water tank.

Then they're back at the SUV to unload.

"There's only one double bed - unless you want to sleep in my single bed." So not a question.

"So that's why you bought all the bedding" he says as he hefts her duffel bag. "Feels like there's a complete set in here."

"Pretty much. Much as my Dad likes you I don't think he'd appreciate us getting the bedding funky."

"As a Dad I can relate to that." Then as if his mind finally caught up. "Funky? Beckett what are you, eleven?"

"Definitely not, and I'll prove it to you later." She challenges or rather promises. Soon too.

"Even so, he likes you it was his suggestion we take a break up here, well I believe that it is evidence that shows how much my Dad thinks of you."

"I like him too. But I really, really like his daughter." And more but that word still doesn't flow freely between them. Yet.

"You do?"

"Oh Yeah. And I've missed her." Suddenly he's crowding her in.

"Care to show me how much?" Bugger waiting. Soon, almost now will be more than fine.

"Absolutely."

"The bed's not made."

"Anyway who says we need to have sex on the bed?"

"Fantastic idea." He's really in her space now.

"Wow Tarzan, back off a second. Unpacking a few things first."

"Spoilsport!"

She arches her eyebrows and fixes him with that look he knows is going to stop their children dead in the very act of whatever future mischief they are in.

"Right you are Dear. Let's get unpacked." He responds.

"Did you just 'Dear' me Richard Castle?" She's doing her best to keep a serious straight face.

"Maybe Honey." He's not.

"Ow! What is it with you and my ears?" he complains as she strides away.

"You coming Castle?" tossed over her shoulder as her long legs, encased in skinny jeeps and sinfully shiny black leather boots, race for the cabin.

* * *

They barely managed to put the food away, the upstairs bed certainly doesn't get made – they never reach the stairs, and the sheets from the duffel are only removed to be strategically draped over the downstairs sofa bed. The first signs of the heating working take enough of the late autumn chill from the living room.

Clothes have come off with barely a pause, their usual dance of kisses, touching and teasing neglected in the haste to disrobe and begin.

She's still standing when he starts with one finger. Fuck it's tight. She almost jumps at his sudden penetration despite the moisture seeping from her. God it's almost embarrassing how wet she gets for him. Especially with minimal effort. Still, even with her arousal his single finger is snug in there. Such big hands, capable of so, so much.

The thought and prospect of more is well enticing to say the least. When she's had a chance to build up to it. Though she may not get the chance this time. All the indicators are this is going to be very hot, dirty and fast. Which is good as the heating hasn't really had a chance to work, but they're not stopping.

He's up close to her, and without her heels he towers over her. All body heat, arousal, and intent. His other hand roaming the expanses of her nakedness whilst the first explores her internally.

He's not looking down there – where his hand is thrusting. He's still too busy gazing - eyes dark and stormy - at her face, drinking in her expression as he mauls her. She's staring back at him, her face a matching mask of lust, open and joyful.

He withdraws his index finger and then slowly returns this time rotating his wrist and he catches the change in her expression at the momentary loss of contact. There is no grin just an intense and focused concentration.

Then he returns and his fingers dance and glide – she's slick and open for him - with growing urgency.

She hasn't said anything since they began, but her breathing is slowly accelerating, deepening with the cadence of his strokes with his one digit. Her own hands chase over his body somehow never approaching his groin and as he continues she needs to grip and hold him in response to his mastery over her, and a growing need to support her body as her legs start to shake.

He withdraws his hand again, and she feels the loss almost instantly. She schools her face to hide the disappointment of the temporary absent sensation from her pussy and fights her own urgent desire to use her own hand to replace the fantastic sensations of him, when he swipes his index finger over, first her left and then her right nipple. She appears to mewl under her gulped breath.

He leans forward to taste her from her nipples. As he does, he reinserts his finger, thrusts a couple of times and with the next insertion there is more as he adds another broad digit. It's almost too much. When he scissors his fingers in again she uses her muscles to clamp down on them.

She loves the expression of his face. It's a blend of awe and arousal and she's almost certain that most of the blood in his body has diverted to his groin. It certainly has in her body. As she glances down seeking confirmation of his arousal, that's when he takes her over.

With two fingers in her, his thumb brushes the hood of her clit and that's all that is needed to break her. The death grip on his two fingers will have confirmed her peak even if her near howl of release that issued from her mouth hadn't as her legs do give way.

Then she's aware of his presence looming over her. Shit, she'd lost track of the moment, near delirious from the instant of release until now. As she comes back she feels him nudge against her. Demanding entrance.

Oh she's lying down on the sofa.

When did that happen?

How did he even get the condom on?

Well who the fuck cares?

She's so desperate she would have taken him bareback. She loves the sensation of his naked cock inside her. It's possibly the most intimate, dirty thing she can think of. Then without a warning, her mind, buzzed by endorphins, casually draws an image of him flooding her with his spunk and the glorious result of their intermingling. She clamps down on the not-so-rogue thoughts of their future child and forces her focus back on the moment. She can't even bring herself to summon any objection, fight or flight, her only vestiges of her once solitary self-preservation is to keep such thoughts to herself for just a while longer.

She hasn't even touched him. Well his body yes but her hands haven't even made it to his erection which now encased in latex and is nudging between her legs, the head just starting to push its way into her. She loves the sensation of the bulbous head there, nestling into her, comforting and confronting, a threat and a promise.

He probably isn't quite the longest she's ever had but fuck he's by far the broadest and she's never been less than absolutely fucking filled by him.

She's shaken from her reverie as he loses patience and they both gasp as they merge together, and shit he feels like a log tonight.

There is a shared urgency between them and an unspoken agreement to make this quick and dirty. Slow and sensuous can come later.

The sofa isn't big enough for him in classic missionary but he's still on top, and between her spread legs, but he's kneeling there, his hands on her ankles.

He lifts her legs so that the bottom of her calves rest on his shoulders and she feels so open to him. There is that filthy sound of them as his thighs, her arse and their combined lubrication merge in a wicked sound that should be illegal if it weren't so addictively good.

It takes him no time at all, especially as she helps him along with the visuals of her right hand at her apex rubbing her clit as he drives into her, and the other hand caressing her nipples and then his.

He climaxes with not a single word spoken during the entire, sinfully short session. He's never not said anything before. She would have judged him incapable of it, if asked previously.

* * *

She's too drained to move, and he is too for a while.

Eventually he recovers enough and Rick moves off to clean up – she barely manages stuttered directions to the downstairs bathroom - and she lies there delightfully dazed but yet somehow unsated with the delicious agony of his absence still coursing through her. She's almost uncomfortably hypersensitive down there still, and she can't help herself.

Unconsciously her right hand is between her legs. She doesn't even bother with one finger, starts with two and then rapidly with three fingers. Even that doesn't assuage her lust. She adds a fourth. She's never done that. Never been able to before. Before him she'd never been able to do, and be so much.

Shit, now she's almost fisting herself when she's aware of his return. She can't begin to put into words what his presence does for her. How much he means to her. How turned on she is now and so many other times. Of fighting the almost crushing compulsion to drag him into Interrogation or simply fuck his brains out over her desk. God knows it would be so, so good. Their role-play over his desk in the Loft had already confirmed that.

Rick's standing there with an expression she can't quite place. Is he jealous? Whatever the emotion she can recognise the effect her self-ministrations have had on one part of his anatomy and God he's hard again.

He's across the room and at her side in a moment. And with her other hand she grasps his cock and tugs him towards her.

She pushes him down onto the sofa bed as she rises up. Almost forcing him onto his back she ensures that there is enough space for her to work with. Not the easiest thing as he is so solid and broad and fills the sofa.

She almost laughs at the surprise, near shock that still lines his face. He so clearly wasn't expecting this. Scooting up his body she has the perfect thing to fix that expression and her need.

So in seconds before he can even adjust or respond other than by instinct Kate is astride him riding his face, her knees planted by his ears and her legs and feet hooked over his shoulders and down his body. He recovers well from any surprise and is definitely in the game.

She feels his tongue snake from her pussy chasing down and then it's playing across her anus. Fuck! That shouldn't feel so good. Then just as quick it is back on her core. Pushing against her lips, seeking her nub. The rasp across her sensitivity has her fighting every urge to twist and turn at the near torture of the sensation. As it is her thighs tense and clamp harder in contact with him.

His tongue repeats the movements tracing the same path. Then his hands snake up her body, every small touch burning until he finds both breasts and the pads of his thumbs drag over her nipples and she's gone again as he hums against her clit.

It's a small orgasm in comparison to the last but she dismounts unsteadily and curls her body into his, kissing her essence from his face.

Her left hand grasps him as she rearranges herself near his midriff.

She leans into his body, the comfortable glue of their sweat despite the chill binds their bodies. She moves her head close to his ear.

"Hey there BIG boy." He grunts.

"You ready to go again?" He twitches enthusiastically in affirmation and there is a rumble of a growl from the other end. Oh good. She releases him for second, almost giggling at the satisfying slap of his hardness against his midriff.

Rising to her knees she stretches her left leg out, the long limb brushing over his erection before she brings her centre in line with his. Her left hand seeks him out again and still raised up on her knees she brushes his naked and engorged head across her.

Fuck that's so good.

He opens his mouth to speak. To protest the lack of protection she's sure, but she shakes him off. She wants, no needs, him naked inside her. To feel his flesh within her. The ultimate contract between them, completely unadorned and honest contact of the most intensely intimate nature.

She sinks, just a little, and feels him as she wraps around him, simultaneous moans elicited from both of them. She raises up, breaking the contact for a second, and despite her knowledge her own groan of loss is louder than his.

Nestling back down she takes him deeper this time, still with her left hand wrapped around him. Her right hand rest on his chest and now his come wandering, caressing, cajoling, teasing and touching. Oh why did she ever deny his hands before? So gentle, so deft, so sure, so him.

She rises again but doesn't quite break the contact, and uses her hand to rub his head across all of her. From ass crack to clit and back. She trembles not only with the sensations but the sheer power of him. His hands have found her pebbled nipples and just firmly enough draw fiery sensations there to match her actions between them.

Suddenly it's all too much and her hand releases him as she sinks completely on him. The fire within her drives her on and she moves her hips into rhythm with flex of her muscles around him. He's solid and immobile beneath her, his hands have stilled and fallen away, his face rapt, the eyes glazed with everything as he lets her fuck him.

She moves her torso forward bring her head towards him, and instinctively licks her lips in preparation for contact with his.

There is nothing is nothing gentle about the crash of their mouths together. Tongue duel, teeth nip and clash, flesh engorged and skin scrapes and flushes with contact and lust.

Then he's moving beneath her and with her. Pushing his length inside her and withdrawing with tantalizing sensation of near loss and longing before plunging back in.

As her drives into her, she breaks the contact of their lips and drives her head into the nap of his neck. Her mouth seeking his pulse point, teeth nuzzling and nipping, losing herself in the sensations that are overwhelming her.

So close. So near. Her right hand navigates the close confines of their bodies, her fingernails trail briefly and teasingly over the base of his prick before selfishly seeking her trigger.

Ceasing her movements, she lets him take control. He slows, temporarily, before he begins to gradually rebuild the pace. He starts by slowly rocking his hips back and forward in a mainly horizontal manner and feels the girth push and prod her.

Then his knees come up, driving her legs wider, and there's no other term than to say he's hammering into her. There is no concept of time until one especially forceful drive bring him so deep that his pubic bone is flush with her and that's enough with her fingers to take her far over.

* * *

Now she can't take any more. She's for want of a better term fucked out. There is a numbness that signifies she'll be pleasantly sore tomorrow.

Rick senses this discomfort but before he can do anything she is sliding off and down his body keeping as much skin-to-skin contact as possible until she is nestled in the V of his legs.

Taking him in her hands she pumps him, feeling their combined lubrication as she stretches her fingers to take a full grasp round him.

Sliding her knees back a little more she bends down and licks his head. Then draws him into her mouth. She's tasting herself on him. And his pre-cum of course. He definitely was drooler.

There's so much meaning and emotion flooding through her that even now when they're having the rawest possible sex, fucking not loving, that it almost overwhelms her. She wants to tell him so much, try despite her lack of words, to explain what she feels and how much she needs him.

Removing him from her mouth, she hears the groan - is it the loss of sensation, maddening desire, maybe the wicked combination of both? She kisses the end of him so sweetly and lovingly, smiling as she does so, and act so utterly incongruous she has to fight back the laugh that wants to break free with it.

She takes him back into mouth, nipping with her teeth, coating him with her saliva.

She withdraws him from her mouth, her tongue reluctantly trailing his length in farewell as she leans forward and rubs him across her nipples, one after the other. Then using gravity and her biceps she pushes her breasts together to form cleavage and slides him into the vale using their lubricant and her saliva to give him a boob job.

As her pace quickens he finally speaks.

"Oh God Kate!" her name drips from his lips, the endearment wrapped in layers of lust and love.

"Finish me…please." He's so nearly begging.

"Kate. So close…..please." Oh fuck it, he really is begging. And she loves it. That she can do this to him. That he waited for her. Wants her. Promises her everything. Forever.

Oh not in a million years did ever think this would happen. She has her very own playboy pleading for release and she knows just how to get it. Bending back down towards him, she adjusts her position then resumes her oral assault.

As she does so, she brushes one finger across his perineum and feels his surge up towards her mouth. She's ready for him and she takes him, or at least the head and a bit more inside. She pushes her finger again, past the perineum and just the slightest penetration and holy hell that does it.

Despite him coming less than thirty minutes ago, his discharge is surprising forceful and copious. She swallows some down but then a wicked thought strikes and she moves back up his body leaving him still grasped throbbing in her right hand, her left hand on the floor to support her as she glides her body up his. She leans forward bring her head into his, her eyes alight with mischief and challenge, the tip of her tongue poking teasing between her swollen lips.

With the residue of his cum in her mouth she leans in to kiss him, open mouthed already in expectation of their tongues dancing whilst he still twitches in her palm. For his part he doesn't back down although they have never done this. In a little part of her mind she wonders if he has done it with someone else, knows how he tastes.

Then her mouth is on his, her tongue forcing any unfound reluctance on his part aside as they exchange fluids. The excitement still courses through their bodies even as the high of their orgasms fades.

Richard Castle was stunned. Shit they've never done that before. God it was hot. He was familiar the taste of his own semen, although it had been many years since he had tasted it. But that was a story for another day or maybe never. They hadn't discussed former partners in that sort of detail and he's not crass enough to ever contemplate it.

He pulls her in to him, wraps the sheet around them and he reaches a long arm out and snags the quilt cover from the floor and pulls it over their rapidly cooling bodies.

She kisses him twice more, each softer and yet more intense than before, and then is turning away from him. He doesn't mind as she's spooning her arse into him, rotating her hips a few times as she teases his softening erection. He can sense her smug grin and smoky eyes, the easing lust and the cascading love. He's still in shock that he gets to do this. To be the one she lets to this to her. There's no place he'd rather be.

He reaches over to wrap one arm around her, securing both of them.

Nap time.

* * *

They wake sometime later. Still wrapped together, she's aware that she's somewhat hot and sweaty. And funky. Both of them are.

She feels him move against her and his fingers drum against her stomach. He's awake too. She speaks first.

"You know perhaps we should clean up, put some clothes on and get the fire going?"

Rick's stomach growls in affirmation. Hungry.

"And food too." Kate adds for good measure.

"Good idea. Where's the best shower?"

She looks down at her watch. Wow, almost four o'clock. They've napped for a while but it also means that the hot water shared with the heating should be okay.

"Upstairs. There should be enough hot water now, especially if we shower together. It will be a squeeze though."

"Lead the way."

"Yeah. You just want to ogle my bare naked ass."

"Absolutely. Guilty as charged."

* * *

Showering together in the cabin is definitely an exercise in creative space sharing and compromise. Their reservoirs of ardour drained, they still spend too long in the shower and discover just how small the hot water tank is.

Laughing they flee the inhospitable cold water for the fluffy towels and then some casual indoor clothes.

Returning downstairs it is time for them to complete the interrupted packing.

Kate show's Rick how to light the log fire in the living room. After a couple of attempts he turns in triumph at the flaring evidence of his ability. She can't but help laugh with him and at him.

It doesn't take long to clean up and haul the bedding and ruck sacks upstairs.

Tonight's supper is simple. Pork and beans. Rustic bread and beer.

Despite the almost antique TV in the corner, they are content to spend the evening in the company of each other and the books they have bought.

* * *

It's getting late. Traipsing upstairs, they grin as they realise they are yet to make the bed. And make use of it.

"You know Castle, I think this is the first time I've ever made the bed and the sheets were funky before I even put them on."

"Well Kate, I do like to get _funky_ with you."

"Right back at you writer boy but I'll remind you I want my beauty sleep tonight. You've worn me out. Raincheck until tomorrow."

"Yes Dear."

"OUCH!"

What can she say? The pillow was extremely handy.

* * *

**Saturday.**

The despite their relatively early night, their previous lack of sleep had kept them abed until well past sunrise. One glance out the window had disappointed Kate with the overcast skies and light rain. As much as she would like to stay locked up with him, she wanted to share all of the cabin with him and that meant the wonders of the forest and nearby lake too.

They had indulged in a protracted snuggle in bed before dressing and a simple breakfast of oats and fruit. With coffee.

She persuaded him outside and the late morning found then walking down to through familiar but overgrown paths to the lake. Despite the weather they both felt alive in brisk morning air, the light drizzle a familiar rhythm to their strides as their long legs carried them towards the water.

She didn't know how familiar Rick was with the world outside of the city, but she was pleasantly surprised by his quiet appreciative nature and his strangely reticent introspective as she shared this place and some of her memories with him.

* * *

Returning to the cabin they hang the wet gear in the mud room and shower before a lazy lunch on the wrap around deck. He makes a mean sandwich so long as his urge to add too many ingredients, especially contrasting ones, can be curbed. There are long periods of comfortable silence as they drink beer and enjoy the warmth of the blankets wrapped round them to keep the chill at bay.

They're still sitting there mainly watching the rain fall, when Rick touches her arm. Staying silent she scans their surrounds and then she spots what he has observed.

Partially hidden by the rain, and skirting the edge of the tree line is a family of deer. A clearly adult hind, and two calves or fawns, one still all spindly legs and uncertain movements. They've come up to the outskirts of the cleaning round the cabin. He watches her entranced by this encroachment of nature into the man-made world. Her simple smile, so honest and unguarded, free and glowing. He wants that for her every day. Whether he causes or it or simply being able to witness it.

The hind appears to stare right at her before nudging her charges away into the cover of the woods. Her eyes alight with the simple wonder of what she has witnessed, she turns to him, only to find his stare locked on her. Everything she ever wanted confirmation of is said in those blue eyes.

* * *

They retreat inside as the afternoon wears on, and the rain settles in and with it her Dad's TV is done for, reception totally screwed by the constant interference.

They read books, play cards, and for a while Rick strives for a strong enough signal for his tablet and eventually gives up after yet another page that only partially loads. Kate distracts him with some classic necking and high-school style make out, their hands roaming under each other shirts. A taster for latter.

* * *

They enjoy a simple supper salmon steaks and foil roasted vegetables from the fireplace accompanied by nice bottle of rose wine left them pleasantly full and slightly buzzed.

Kate excused herself to slip into something more comfortable, Rick was already wearing only track pants and sweatshirt as Kate's hands had so artfully discovered earlier.

* * *

Her something more comfortable was discarded on the floor, along with Rick's clothes.

Naked once again they were busy demonstrating without the words just how much they loved each other.

The fire wasn't the only thing in the room keeping them heated but as the wood was still a little damp and crackled and spluttered just a bit.

"Arrgh...I think an ember just landed on my arse." _Damn he's was just getting to the good point._

"Well I always thought you had a hot ass Castle!"

"Oh funny har har."

"Oh come back down here you baby, I'll kiss it better...maybe I'll find something to distract you while I'm down there."

* * *

**Sunday.**

Kate had risen early – her sleep levels restored - and started cleaning in the cabin in preparation for their eventual departure back to City late that afternoon. They planned to head into the local town for the market and lunch in between.

One of the downsides of the cabin was no radio – her Dad had a portable set he must have taken back to the city with him last time – and so without music and feeling a little lonely and somewhat bored despite her tasks, she started making enough noise to eventually annoy and guilt her lover out of bed to help.

She loves bed-head Rick, all grumbling and cuddly. His usual erudite vocabulary reduced to grunts and half words, so much so that touch and kisses are often the most communicative way for him to express himself.

After breakfast, Kate has a surprise for Rick. She had found her Dad's BB rifle and some pellets whilst tidying.

So retrieving the used cans from the rubbish, they had set them up on the stone wall that ran along the northern boundary line and they plinked away. Of course it soon degenerated into a competition with their usual trash-talking, blatant attempts to distract and hinder their opponent and outright cheating. Rick conceded defeat when Kate whipped her Glock out from underneath her tank top and blew the cans off the wall and into the field beyond whilst smirking ridiculously smugly.

He was still grumbling about hot women with hidden weapons as she pushed him into passenger seat of the Jeep and took him to town.

* * *

_**Chapter 2 – Beginnings of 'One of Us' GOES HERE**_

* * *

As soon as the Sheriff said they could go, they were out of there and in the Jeep racing back to the cabin. So keen that Castle hadn't even changed out of the forensic evidence suit. She had been right back in town. Definitely not flattering. Maybe there was something to his expensive, custom styled attire.

They shower first, washing the crime scene grime and the memories away.

Freshly scrubbed, and naked they celebrated survival, of dodging another brush with death, and walking away together. For the first and last time that weekend they make love in the bed.

Lying there later, Kate gazes at the dozing form of her partner.

It's almost time to get up and head back to the city. They'll have to come up here again. Maybe with their family, although she's aware that both of them will have a hard time escaping the memories of their escapades, especially downstairs. She could image their blushes already. Her Dad and Martha are alarmingly good at detecting that sort of detail too.

Looking back at him, she has no more doubts.

He's become everything to her. All her fears of entering a relationship with him had come true. She's in so deep, there's no way out. No way either of them would survive the untimely departure of the other. This is it.

Soon. She would tell him soon. She'll need to decide what to do about her place. But she knows what she wants. She wants to surprise him. Be the one to take to take the lead and take them forward. She knows he's been cautious, moderating the pace for fear of scaring her off. But she's in this. Really in this, for good. One and done, over and out. It's time to tell him.

She leans over to him, and gently kisses his mouth. It's time to get up and had back to their other life. And their future.

* * *

She lets him drive back too. The music cranked up and they head back to the city blissfully unaware that the events of the weekend will change everything.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**There won't be too many of these but I'll identify where in the story sequence for 'One of Us' they fit. I'll also post them in chronological order – so sorry Suz you'll have to wait for me to share Velvet.**

**Many thanks to purplangel for her enthusiastic proofing of this and some of the later (already written chapters).**

**As ever review and feedback are most welcome and encouraged.**


End file.
